


the best is over and the worst is yet to come

by evenbec



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:12:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbec/pseuds/evenbec
Summary: He keeps walking forward step by step, until he isn't. Suddenly, all Isak knows is white noise. He doesn't know what's going on around him. Can't feel Even’s hand in his any longer. His eyes are out of focus, and his brain is short circuiting.Or, A Post Fight Fic





	the best is over and the worst is yet to come

**Author's Note:**

> I know you've seen a million of these, but I'm here with another one because I'm way too self-indulgent. Also, Even taking care of Isak is my favorite song, and there's never enough of it in this fandom. I only spent like 10 minutes reading this over. So if there's any mistakes, I'll go back and fix them! As always, feel free to hit me up on [tumblr](http://evenbec.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Title from Told You So by Paramore

The ringing in Isak’s ears is loud. His heart feels like it could burst out of his chest at any moment, and anxiety is flooding through his veins. He hears the people around them begin to chatter again, but he can’t move. He looks to his right, and Even is still staring at him with a wide smile. _How are you smiling? You just stopped singing this song and looked like you’d seen a ghost._

Even leans over pressing a kiss to Isak’s cheek. Isak does the same a second later barely registering his snapback falling off his head onto the ground. Even grounds him much like Isak did minutes earlier.

In the moment, Isak was overwhelmed with a sense of panic as Even froze. _You are not alone._ Isak didn’t even look back, too focused on Even and his comfort. Didn’t even think of Eskild crying about him and Even being up on stage and acting like the world’s sappiest couple and giving him a talk later about how much he’s grown. He hadn’t even thought of the embarrassment he’d usually feel at the prospect of getting up in front of a bunch of people from Nissen and singing a song he didn’t know the words to. He knows he’s gonna get shit for that later from Even. He knows not to even ask Jonas about the song. Knows Jonas will give him a PowerPoint presentation on how John Lennon was an abuser and an overall shitty person. In the moment, Isak laughs. Isak Valtersen being selfless seems like a foreign concept. Isak knows he’d do anything for Even though. Anything if it meant facing the world would be easier for Even even if it meant his own comfort was sacrificed. Isak doesn’t know what caused Even to stop dead in his tracks, but he knows he never wants to see it happen again.

Even moves them off the stage, and Jonas is eyeing him nodding subtly towards the entrance of the karaoke bar. This time, it’s Isak’s turn to stop dead in his tracks. He knows that face. Watched that video enough to memorize every single word in it. Knows he could recognize the voice of the person he’s now eyeing anywhere. _Mikael._ Even’s hesitation makes sense now. It hurts Isak. Isak knows Even has been hesitant to talk about his former best friend for weeks now. Knows Even knows he probably is going to want an explanation now even more than he had before. Knows he doesn’t deserve to be reunited with Mikael in this manner. Isak pledges not to give a fuck about Mikael anymore in that moment. Whatever their history is, it’s obviously a sore spot for Even, and the last thing Isak ever wants is to make Even hurt.

Isak grips Even’s hand and pushes them to a side door so they can walk outside. He needs Even to know. Needs him to know he doesn’t care about anything but them and their future. He pushes Even against the building the second they’re outside pressing their foreheads together. Isak nuzzles Even’s nose, and Even visibly deflates. Isak tilts his head up and leans in to kiss Even. He can’t say everything he needs to right now with words, but he knows he can reassure Even with small touches and gentle kisses.

Isak wraps Even in his arms. He knows he needs to say something though and quick. That Even is going to let old insecurities seep under his skin and tell him he that's he's not worthy of being held like he is right now. That he's just going to hurt Isak and leave him more damaged and broken than he already is. Isak knows better. Isak knows that no matter what he'd never hate the man in his arms. That he was damaged and broken before, but that the knot in his chest isn't as painful now. That Even made and continues to make him a better person.

Isak knows he has to use simple words. He knows words are important and always chooses them carefully. They weigh heavy, and Isak always wants to say the right thing for Even. He leans back in Even’s hold and interrupts the silence that has been hanging over the both of them. “Baby, I don't care who they are. You don't have to tell me. Even if you're ever comfortable with it, it's the past. Your past is the past for a reason, Even-” Even interrupts him breathing out heavily and pulls Isak into a crushing embrace.

_We’re okay. We can do this._

Isak in these moments wishes he was taller. Wishes he could let Even bury himself into his chest and hold him tight. Isak will settle on stroking his back and whispering small words of reassurance to compensate though. Even pulls back, and Isak allows him to have the space to gather his thoughts for a second. When he thinks it's appropriate, he finally brings up the elephant in the room. “Do you just want to go home, baby? I'll text Jonas right now and tell him that he can bring the boys over tomorrow, and we can just hang then. We don't have to stay if it makes you feel uncomfortable,” Isak states reassuringly.

Even smiles fondly. “No, baby. Let's go back inside. I still have to serenade you with a trashy pop song.”

Isak rolls his eyes. “Even, you do that every morning now. You know that right?”

Even nods. “I never get to do it in front of our friends though, baby. We have to stay. I promised Jonas anyway. He’s worried about Magnus and Vilde. I have to save the entire party if they try to do a duet. Jonas is worried they're gonna just start meowing into the mics, and our love is more tolerable than theirs according to Jonas.”

“So, you and Jonas are ganging up on me now? The fuck?”

Even just laughs and pulls him closer. Isak hooks his arms around Even’s neck and looks at him seriously, “Are you really sure you want to stay?”

Even nods and leans down and kisses him sweetly. Isak melts underneath him. Even kisses the crown of his head and takes his hand. Isak goes to open the side door to let them back inside, and it's locked. Isak curses himself for not checking it before they closed it.   _Great job, Isak. The point of leaving through the side door was so you could easily get back in without having to pass Mikael. Now, Even is gonna have to face him head first._

They lock eyes, and with hands joined they move towards the front of the karaoke bar.

As they're walking, Even looks over and laughs. “Baby, you're so lucky you wore a snapback tonight. I would have fucked up your hair so badly just now. Magnus would've been insufferable. He would have so asked about you blowing me behind this bar the entire night.”

“As if I’d ever blow you in public behind a karaoke bar,” Isak scoffs.

Even raises his eyebrows, and Isak shoves him playfully. “I can't believe you.” They're close to the entrance to the bar now, and he thinks he can see Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi chilling at the entrance.

He keeps walking forward step by step, until he isn't. Suddenly, all Isak knows is white noise. He doesn't know what's going on around him. Can't feel Even’s hand in his any longer. His eyes are out of focus, and his brain is short circuiting. He must be on the ground or have fallen because he doesn't know how his legs would even be effective in holding up him up right now. He can barely register the yelling going on in front of him.

When his brain clears, the only thing Isak can register is pain. He feels someone haul him up underneath his arms, and then, he's standing. He feels dazed, and he opens his eyes finally to see Even standing in front of him stroking his face. “It's okay, baby. I love you so much. You're okay. I've got you. You’re safe. I promise.” And, oh. There's blood everywhere. He brings his hands up to his nose and whimpers. He wants to tell Even that everything is fine. Not to worry about him. Wants to lighten the situation by making a joke about how his picture perfect nose Even loved so much is probably super fucked up now. That Even is gonna break up with him now because of it, but he can't open his mouth to say anything.

He remembers the yelling and looks forward. He sees Mahdi’s white jacket and can hear the obscenities the guy he's fighting is throwing at him. He doesn't know who punched him. Doesn't know if it was even any of the people fighting in front of him. He thinks he sees Mikael in the bunch. He hopes for Even’s sake it's not. That Mahdi, Jonas, and Magnus are just being protective. There's a new voice yelling. “Elias!” _Sana. What is Sana doing outside? Who's Elias?_ “Stop!” He looks over and sees Jonas’ curls. Mikael pushes Jonas, and Isak just wishes everything would stop. Everything is moving too quickly, and he just wants to lay down.

Mikael’s friends must leave because suddenly he's surrounded by Jonas, Magnus, and Mahdi. Even moves to the side a bit to allow his friends to get closer to him. Isak hates that Even looks so concerned. That he's the cause of the frantic look on Even’s face. Even is caressing his arm keeping him grounded, and he registers one of the boys asking if he's okay. He can't focus long enough to answer with words. Can't even control the pained noise that leaves his mouth as Even tells the boys they need to go to the emergency room. Sana is in front of him now with a pained look in her eyes too. He just wants to curl up in his bed at home with Even. He doesn't want to deal with emergency rooms and people. He just wants home.

Then, they're leaving and the boys must be going with them because they're still walking beside them. Isak is shocked that his legs are carrying him to the tram, but as he walks forward, he becomes increasingly more dizzy. Even barely drags him onto the tram and sits them down. Isak leans heavily on Even. He just wants to sleep, but Even won't stop talking to him. Every time he gets close to falling asleep, Even starts telling him dumb stories. “Baby, remember when we met on the tram that day? Oh my god, you couldn't even look at me. It was literally the cutest thing I'd ever seen in my entire life. I wanted to kiss you so bad. When you got all confident asking if I would buy you beer, baby? I almost died. I didn't even care that you were just using me for beer.” Isak wants to correct him. Tell him that he isn't cute and that he uses him for much more than beer now. They're close to the emergency room now, and Isak gives up on sleep.

They enter the emergency room together, and Isak has never been more grateful for having the friends he does. His friends tonight were there for Even when he needed them, and now, they're here for him as well. He doesn't understand it. Doesn't understand why his emotions are all over the place, and why every noise is making him want to scream. Wishes the room would stop spinning. He feels bile rise in his throat, and Even shoves a bin in front of him just in time. Even rubs his back reassuringly the entire time, and Isak is exhausted.

Everything passes in a blur. He barely remembers the tests and the questions and the look Even’s had on his face since he was punched. He vomits several more times, and Isak is sure he's dying. His nose is broken. They give him a good dose of pain meds, and Isak feels light. They let Even hold his hand when they set it, and he almost cries. The nurses leave them alone for a bit while they're waiting for the doctor to come back one more time before they're allowed to leave and go home. Isak just wants to be held. He knows it's selfish, but he wants the doctor to come back so they can go home. He doesn't want to cry in a hospital. Even keeps reassuring him and stroking his cheek, and Isak can't believe this man loves him.

He hears a noise and looks up at the doctor entering the room. It's a daze of “Isak, you have a concussion” and “we're letting you go home, but you need to wake him up every hour as a precaution.” It's a list of do’s and don't’s, and Isak doesn't even care that he's going to be confined to his bed for the rest of the weekend. He just wants to sleep. They stay in the room for a minute. Even is calling his mom asking if she can drive them home, and Isak is so grateful she says yes. He doesn't think he can handle the tram at this point.

Entering the lobby, they notice the boys still sitting there. “His nose is broken, and he's got a concussion.” Isak is infinitely grateful for Even yet again. Magnus gives him a huge hug, and Mahdi tells Even to text him hourly updates then they're on their way. Jonas stays behind, and Even asks him if he doesn't mind staying over at theirs for the night to help watch Isak. Jonas doesn't mind at all, and soon enough, they're in Even’s mom’s car headed home. He's in the backseat with Even, and he pillows his head on Even’s shoulder drifting off into sleep finally.

Even is waking him up gently, and Isak lets a few tears fall. Even wipes them away. “Shhh, baby. I know you're tired. We’re home. Just let me and Jonas help you get upstairs, and I promise you can sleep after that. Okay, Issy?”

“Just wanna sleep, Ev,” Isak whines.

Isak knows he's whining pathetically, but can't Even see how tired he is? Even is looking at him with so much love, and Isak reluctantly lets him and Jonas walk him up to their apartment. Even is pushing him into their bedroom and sitting him on their bed. He carefully pulls Isak’s jacket and flannel off then pulls the white shirt off him delicately. Even finds his biggest, softest shirt and carefully dresses Isak in it. “Can I take these off, Issy?” Even asks nodding towards his jeans. Isak nods and stands. Even quickly replaces his jeans and underwear with Isak’s favorite sweatpants. He's still sitting in the middle of the bed while Even moves about their room throwing his clothes off. It’s then when he finally breaks down.

Even quickly moves into action sitting beside him and wrapping his arms around him. “Hey, hey baby. Look at me. Isak, you're okay. We’re home and you're safe. Nothing bad is gonna happen here. I love you so much, baby. Please stop crying. Your head’s just gonna hurt more afterwards.”

Isak is still crying as he sniffles out, “We’re not gonna be able to nuzzle our noses for a while.” Even doesn't mean to, but he let's out a laugh. Isak pulls back offended, but Even pulls him back closer.

“Oh, baby. I promise it's okay. This is just gonna make it more special when your nose heals up. I'll still love you even if you don't give me nose nuzzles.” Even is stroking his hair, and he nearly falls asleep. Even presses a light kiss to his forehead. “Come on, Issy. Lay down. I'll be right back. I'm going to shower, but I'm gonna make Jonas check in on you. Sleep tight, baby.” Isak knows he's going to be woken up in an hour, but he can't bring himself to care finally falling into the deep sleep he'd been craving since the fight.

*

The first 24 hours convince Isak that he’s really dying. His head hurts so badly, and Even has seen him cry so many times that he can't even be embarrassed anymore. Isak cried whenever he was woken up in the night, and it broke Even’s heart. Even held Isak tight, and Isak was so overwhelmed by Even taking care of him and being there for him.

Jonas went home earlier, and Isak is laying in their bedroom with no lights on. It's the only way Isak can be semi-comfortable. Even’s mom is in their kitchen helping Even clean up after the dinner she made for the both of them. Isak is glad his mom is here. Glad she can offer Even some form of support right now. Isak can barely lift his head without wanting to hurl, and he wishes he could be a better boyfriend right now and ask Even how he's truly feeling. Isak knows Even though. Knows him taking care of him like this is the only thing grounding Even. Knows this is Even pushing his emotions down and focusing solely on him instead of showing him what's really going on his head.

The lights flip on suddenly, and Even walks into their room. He sits beside him and runs his hands through Isak’s hair. Isak leans into his touch and opens his eyes. He can tell Even’s eyes are slightly puffy from crying, and Isak swears to himself he's going to make sure Even is okay tomorrow. He's gonna leave this room tomorrow and sit down in their living room with him. He’s gonna refute every single thing Even’s head is telling him. Tomorrow, he tells himself. Tomorrow, he’ll figure out everything. He’ll hold Even. He’ll tell him none of this is his fault. That he loves him. Isak remembers Sana yelling Elias. Maybe, he’ll ask about that too. For right now though, Even’s fingers are lulling him to sleep, and he's ready for a full night of sleep. “I love you so much, baby. Go to sleep now. You deserve it.” He barely catches the last thing Even says because he's started to cry. “I'm so sorry I keep hurting you.”

Isak wants to say something, but sleep is already pulling him under. His last thought before he completely falls into sleep is “ _tomorrow.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Validation fuels me so comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
